grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodapop Smith
Sodapop Smith, Real Name (Jack Wiard) is an American Wrestler who competes in GTS. HEEL In BFCW, he plays Root Beer Schmidt. History Smith's first appearance in GTS was when he tried to steal Mathias Glass's TV from the garbage, when he was caught, Glass, Grim, El Jefe Rojo and The Whompis threw him into the ring and beat down on him with numerous finishing moves, including Whompis' mandible claw after Whompis scratched both of Grim's armpits. Is number 1 chicken tender for the GTS United States Championship Smith reappeared as a protégé of Draiken. On April 16, 2017, Sodapop competed in an Easter Egg Hunt Match, sticking to his gimmick, he looked for an Easter Egg in the garbage and found one that contained a shot at the GTS Tag Team Championships, he picked Ace Marxman as his partner and they fought Manabo for the titles in a handicap match, since Fake Manabo no-showed, Smith and Marxman won the match and became the new GTS Tag Team Champions, and turning face in the process for the first time in his GTS career. Inspite seemingly turning face, Smith continued to watch matches on the villainous side of the ring. After GTS moved to a warehouse, while still one of the tag team champions with Ace, Sodapop abandoned his Greaser/Thief gimmick when Jay Medic joined AcePop, the team abandoned the AcePop name and debuted a SWAT gimmick under the stable name SWAT City, with Smith telling Grim "I'm done dancing for your fans", in their first match as SWAT City, Ace and Smith successfully defended the Tag Titles against Drax Maysin and Jimmy Controversy. On the 15th of May 2017, after Smith and Medic defended the tag titles against Grim and Rojo, but the match ended in a no contest after an interference from Jeff the Killer, who then abducted Smith and Medic. He lost a match to Jake Cage in a title vs career match. However, the next day he returned under the nickname Diet Soda. On March 21st, he turned Heel and attacked newly crown GTS United States Champion, Ron Voyage and started acted like a crazed psychopath. A match has been scheduled for him to face Ron Voyage at Grimamania. Sodapop made a return in June 2019, with a new Terminator-style gimmick, being nearly impervious to any attack, including surviving being (Kayfabe) shot at point-blank range. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** Bottle Cap (Double Knee Facebreaker) - Parodied from Chris Jericho (2017-present) ** Cruiser Crunch (Full Nelson Facebuster) - Parodied from The Miz (2017-2017) ** The Decaffinator/Swanton Bomb/''SWAT-Ton Bomb'' (High-Angle Senton Bomb) - Parodied from Jeff Hardy (2016-2017) (Used As A Signature Move Thereafter) ** Future Shock DDT (Snap Double Underhook DDT) - Parodied From Drew Mcintyre 2017) ** Twisting Brainbuster (2018-present) *'Signature Moves' ** Fameasser (Leg Drop Bulldog) - Parodied from Billy Gunn ** Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent *'With Swat City' **'Double-Team Finishing Moves' ***Bottle Cap (Smith) followed by a Spear (Ace) ***Shatter Machine (Flapjack (Marxman or Medic) / double knee facebreaker (Smith) combination) (Parodied from The Revival) Nicknames * 8 Yellow Teeth * Soda-Twat Smith * Diet Soda * The Terminator Championships & Accomplishments * 'GTS Wrestling ' ** GTS Championship (1 Time) ** HWC Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (3 times) With Ace Marxman & Jay Medic* Current ** GTS United States Championship (2 times) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (9 times) ** GTS Loser Championship (2 times) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - GTS Tag Team Championship Shot ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) - If Soda doesn't beat three people he loses his spot at Grimamania. ** Junk in the Trunk Winner (2017) **Food in the Fridge Winner (2018) ** 11th GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Fifth GTS Grand Slam Champion (under current format) ** 14th GTS Grand Slam Champion (under original format) Entrance Theme Category:Male characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Non assholes Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Members of SWAT City Category:Tweeners Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Junk in the Trunk Winners Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Villains Category:HWC Champions Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Loser